The new Rosa cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Peter Lim. The objective of the breeding program was to produce vigorous new garden hybrid tea rose varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during May of 2009.
The seed parent is the variety Rosa ‘BAIlord’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,046. The pollen parent is the variety Rosa ‘The Finest’, unpatented. The new variety was selected in 2010 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2009 crossing, in a nursery in McMinville, Oreg.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in in McMinville, Oreg. in June 2010 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.